X-ray interventions become more and more complex, in particular due to the required systems and devices, as well as staff and third party equipment. In particular, fixed X-ray systems are often used in operating theatres to enable minimally invasive or mixed procedures. With the evolution of methods and available technologies, such operating theatres comprise an increasing number of equipment and medical staff. An effective cooperation of involved equipment and staff can be become important for effective interventions. WO 2010/137116 A1 describes a safety system for a dynamic 3D health care environment and a medical examination system with motorized equipment.